


Home Sweet Home

by Lukas_Doodles



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft storymode
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Guns, Heartbreak, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Minecraft storymode - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Other, Probably don’t read this if you’re sensitive, Shootings, Tears, extreme violence, i will break these characters, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_Doodles/pseuds/Lukas_Doodles
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has arrived...actually, it came about two years ago. Never the less, A group of friends and families are managing their lives as normal in an abandoned shopping mall. That is, until IT happens.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Maya/Gill (minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I’ve written something so big in years, so please enjoy! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

The air smelt putrid.

That’s the first thought that crossed Jesse’s mind as he left his room. The entire building seemed quiet, no talking, no footsteps, no music, just quiet.

He walked down the hall, bare feet making a clicking noise with the hard, slick concrete flooring. He dared not look at the other doors as he walked down the hall, he could already see smears of red through the windows.

He reached the elevator, the plastic button felt different under his palm as he smacked it down.

It had been a while since he did that last. 

The sound reverberated throughout the hall, almost immediately screams and thuds could be heard at the doors. All echoes of people he once knew, people he once worked with.

He stepped in the elevator once the steel doors opened. There was shattered glass on the ground. He didn’t care.

Jesse hit the ground level button. 76 floors above where he was currently at. 

The air got worse as he went up. It had been stale and disgusting before, but now the odor of rotting flesh and bodily fluids penetrated his senses. His mind became muddled for a second, his vision blurry as the door opened. Outside the elevator was a warehouse. Bodies littered the floor, each soaked with blood, the corpses that weren’t on the floor, however, paid him no mind as he walked towards the exit.

For the first time after what felt like forever, Jesse opened the door and felt natural heat on his cold skin. He closed his eyes, not bothering to take in his surroundings, not bothering to view the wheat fields or fences, or the broken gates or soldiers still running around, shooting at what could only be described as monsters.

Jesse paid no mind to the commotion around him as the few left alive soon succumbed to the monsters. He took a step forward, then another, another, he kept like that, slowly picking up the pace.

Soon he was running through the wheat field, only one thought on his mind.

HOME.


	2. Hope For The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include the following:  
> Cussing  
> Blood  
> Explicit imagery of corpses  
> Defiled corpse

Olivia flattened herself against the wall, breath coming out in short, raspy hums as she tried to calm down from the close encounter.

She’d been scavenging with Axel for supplies, something her and the group needed desperately for the upcoming fall and winter. It was never easy to leave the safety of home, but it had to be done.

Axel was usually the one to do supply runs, he was actually the one who suggested she come with him this time. Things were going smoothly for a while, that was, until an entire hoard of undead started flooding the streets. 

Axel had told her to run, that he’d make a distraction to help her escape. She had the bag they were carrying, all the supplies. The people back home were depending on her. That being said, Olivia wouldn’t be the only person to die if she didn’t get the supplies home. She knew that, and so did Axel. 

It was an unpleasant truth that they both had to face. 

She didn’t know what happened after she started running, only that Axel had started screaming and going in the opposite direction. She held back tears as she ran, hands clutching the supplies like they were her life line, they were in a way.

Olivia had ducked behind a corner, gasping as salty tears ran down her face. A groan alerted her, and before Olivia could scream, a walker was throwing itself at her. She was quick to pull her hatchet from the bag, adrenaline boosting her will to live. 

She swung. 

It hit.

The corpse fell the the ground, dead once more.

Now, Olivia was just standing in the alley, waiting, crying, praying to whatever god was out there that she wouldn’t die, that Axel would make it home safely, that everyone would be okay.

She could only wait now.

Axel, on the other hand, was currently barricading himself in an abandoned pharmacy building. The inside of the building reeked of rotting wood, but it was better than nothing. He stepped away from the door, crow bar in his hand as he heard corpse upon corpse throw themselves at the door, trying to get it open.

Trying to kill him.

Axel waited for a while, standing paralyzed as the thumping continued, the groans and hisses growing in increased volumes as the undead tried again and again to get to him.

If he had to guess, it was probably ten minutes before the sounds started going away. That was a pleasant thought.

However, with the pleasant also came the unpleasant. And Axel was soon to figure that out.

Shuffling came from behind him. Axel whipped his head around, his grip tightening on the crowbar until his knuckles turned white. He scanned the pharmacy, how stupid was he to not do that before he barricaded himself in there?

He started to lower his weapon, adrenaline pumping through his veins when a sudden scream for help echoed through the building. He heard the sound of something large being knocked over, then there was silence.

Axel turned slowly to where the commotion was coming from, eyes frantically darting around the room, he was all too aware that at any moment his life could end. Just one wrong move....

Screaming sounded throughout the building. It was too human, it scared him, what if there was another survivor in here?

Axel made up his mind. He wouldn’t just wait for this person to die, he had to do something.

He hopped over fallen shelves and decomposing boxes, the sound of creaking floorboards becoming louder as he ran faster towards the source of the commotion. 

Then he saw it.

A person, back pressed against the wall, hands clawing at their own face as a corpse wriggled underneath a toppled shelf. Their hair was matted and stuck to their skin, clothing dirty and torn as they looked around for a way to escape. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, oh god, oh g- please...” they seemed to be in a trance as they spoke, eyes wide as the corpse started to wriggle it’s way out from under the shelf.

Axel wasted no time running over and beating it’s head into the ground. The corpse stopped moving, and a scream of utter terror erupted from the person’s mouth once more.

“Quiet down!” Axel hissed, dropping to his knees in front of the person and covering their mouth with his hands.

“They’ll hear your if you make any more fucking noise! So be quiet if you want to survive!” He took his hands away from the person’s lips, watching them closely as they opened and closed their mouth as if trying to speak again.

“If you’re not infected, then I know a place you can stay. Do you want to come with me?” Axel held out a hand, his demeanor changing to friendly when he realized the person was not much older than he was. 

Axel was still only nineteen. This person was small, scrawny, and desperate. They didn’t look very old. Fifteen years at most.

“You- you’ll help me?” They asked, voice starting to calm down some as they realized Axel meant no harm.

“Yes. But you have to be quiet and follow my lead.” Axel grabbed their hands and pulled them up, an awkward yet friendly smile on his face. 

“Introductions can wait until we get back and you get cleaned up, yeah?” Axel chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. The person just stayed silent, unloving as if awaiting instructions on what to do next.

“Well- um. Let’s get moving, dude.” Axel pulled the person along with him before a sharp crushing sound akin to shattered glass alerted him. He looked around, observing the windows for any sign of damage before the person tapped him on the back.

“I think I stepped in g-glass.” They whispered in a panicked tone. Axel looked down and noticed why they appeared to be so scared. Glass was already covering the floor, but that wasn’t what was concerning, what was concerning was that the person had no shoes, open wounds on their feet, and glass protruding from said wounds. Axel winced as he stared at the slightly bloody sight before picking the person up and setting them on an old counter. 

“Okay, that isn’t good.” 

It wasn’t good for a number of reasons. Blood loss, infection leading to death, crippling, or...

When Axel smashed the zombie’s head in. It’s blood went flying everywhere, and the person was right in the splash zone. 

They could be infected already and not know it. 

“I’ll see- I’ll see what I can do.” Axel looked around the pharmacy, not seeing any useful bandages or medical supplies as it had been raided long ago. He did however notice that the zombie’s clothing and shoes didn’t seem to be too bloody or disgusting. 

With a revolted sigh, axel leaned down and started pushing the fallen shelf off of the zombie.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” 

Axel tore a piece of the shirt and removed the blood and mud-stained boots from the corpse. 

“I’m bandaging you’re feet with what’s available and then I’m giving you some shoes. I can’t carry you the entire way back to camp.” 

He spent the next hour removing glass and bandaging the person. He helped them lace up the boots, watching them jump back to the floor and wincing as the soles collided with the wood.

“I bet it still stings, doesn’t it?” Axel asked teasingly, trying to lift the tension in the air. The person chuckled softly, and Axel allowed them to hold his hand while they walked to the emergency exit in the pharmacy. The door swung open with a unpleasant groan, and both people were left frozen when they saw the sight ahead.

The streets were covered. Undead in every corner, unmoving, quiet as can be. They watched for a moment before Axel pulled the door halfway shut. They would be lucky if one of them made it out of there.

Axel contemplated leaving the person and just going on to find Olivia and return home. But he couldn’t. He would never have the heart to do something like that.

“Did you know that we smell bad to them?” The person whispered, hand tugging on Axel’s to return to the store.

“We smell alive. We should smell dead if we want to make it out.” Axel turned around, finally realizing why the person was covered in so much dried blood and muck.

They were covering up their scent.

“Does that really work? Will we be able to make it out?” He whispered back, clicking the door shut behind him just Incase a zombie had any sudden ideas.

“Yes.” 

The two walked back over to the zombie’s corpse, and with a disgusted look on his face, Axel dug his hands into the brain and pulled out some of the decayed liquid.

He felt as though he would throw up. It smelt horrible- the feeling of fleshy clumps falling from between his fingers made Axel gag. The person knelt next to the corpse with him before reaching into it’s head with shaky hands and pulling out blood as Axel did. They smeared it on their body, taking extra care to cover the shoes where their own blood may have seeped into the fabric of the boots. Axel watched, disturbed, before following suit.

They were soon at the door again, Axel hesitantly opening it. He held the person’s hand tightly in his own. If he was going to die today...at least he wouldn’t be alone.

The wind made a hollow sound through the crowded streets, time seemed to slow down as they left the safety of the pharmacy. 

Axel could only hope that Olivia was alright, he could only pray that he and the new survivor would make it back safely. Though, neither of those things would probably happen, he could always hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

It was horrifying walking through the zombie infested streets with a stranger Axel had just met a few hours ago. The zombies didn’t seem to notice them, fortunately, but Axel couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad would happen. The wind echoed hollowly through the streets, quiet groans coming from the occasional zombie every now and again as Axel walked past them. The stranger was behind him, hands holding onto his jacket in a tightened grip as if to say silently, ‘don’t leave me alone.’

Axel saw some movement up again, a few zombies gathering into an alley. He heard the sound of bodies being thrown against metal, the accompanying screams of a terrified girl ringing through his ears. 

Olivia 

Axel darted forward, the stranger losing hold on his jacket and gasping as they were left alone. He weaved past the zombies, trying his best not to touch any before he finally came to a stop at the alley. There were around six zombies, all of them were clawing and throwing themselves against a dumpster where the screams came from, the noise only attracting more and more of the wretched creatures. Axel swung his crowbar, successfully lodging it into a zombie’s head. It went limp, falling off the improvised weapon easily as Axel swung again and hit another zombie. 

Old blood splattered on the ground, dark browns and black mixing as Axel continued to beat the zombies away. The girl, presumably Olivia, stopped screaming as Axel butchered the last one. The stranger had finally caught up to him, panting and gasping for breath. Axel opened the dumpster lid, tears coming to his eyes when he saw Olivia.

“Liv!” He cries out, hurriedly helping her out.

“Axel! You’re okay! We need to get back to camp-“ Olivia cupped Axel’s cheeks in her hands, checking him desperately for any signs of damage.

“Thank you, Axel. Are you hurt?” 

Axel shook his head, only pointing to the stranger behind him.

“I’m not, but they are.”

She looked back at the stranger, his fingers twitching as he stared at her. His eyes were bright pine green. Olivia felt her heart soften, they looked like Jesse’s eyes. 

He had been gone for so long.

Olivia tore her eyes away from the stranger’s before turning back to Axel and examining the blood covering him.

“I’m hoping that’s not yours.” She whispered, fear setting in as more zombies started to approach them.

“No. It’s not, but we have to cover you before the zombies smell you.” Axel kneeled down, quickly wrenching open and zombie’s jaw and pulling out some juices from it’s mouth.

“Axel what are you-“

Axel silenced Olivia by coating her stomach with the vile liquid. She gagged, watching him horrifically as he continued.

“It’s a trick my new friend taught me. It works to keep the zombies from smelling us, now get over here and start costing yourself.” Axel wished he had never bright Olivia out here. She would’ve never had to experience this if he had just gone on his own today. 

“Okay.” Olivia smeared more of the foul liquid onto herself, shuddering and gagging every time it touched a new place on her body. The stranger watched her curiously, she noted. His eyes followed her hands as she smeared blood on her neck and cheeks, carefully avoiding any open wounds or orifices where the blood could enter.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Olivia snapped, hands dropping once she was fully covered. 

The undead paid them no more attention as Olivia stood up and reached into the dumpster to pull out the bag of supplies she’d been tasked with keeping safe earlier that day. Axel gave her a thankful smile before taking her hand in his own. She slung the supply bag over her shoulder before grabbing the stranger’s hand and walking with Axel. Their goal was clear now.

Get home. Don’t die.

—

“Are you done yet?” 

Lukas sat patiently on a bench, working quickly to sew up a freshly made hole in his jacket.

“We need to start counting stock again, Lukas, we always have to be prepared.” Maya fiddled with her hair clip, watching Lukas anxiously as he sewed.

“I’m almost done, Maya.” Lukas tied the thread off, pulling it tightly to conceal the fact it was there in the first place. He tied the jacket around his waist before following her through the mall.

Their home.

It had been two years since the apocalypse broke out, most survivors were smart enough to barricade sturdy buildings. Lukas’s group chose the mall, the only base still standing. There were over one hundred people in the mall, people of all ages and genders. There were even a few babies. What a miracle.

The mall was home to them now, most stores and halls had been renovated as different rooms. There was the main supply area, the medical bay, the showers, the sleeping area, you name it and it was there.

Lukas had been in the center of the mall, what used to be a small play area for children was now the gathering area, a place where the survivors gathered each night and cheered for their survival.

He followed Maya through the hall, eyes gazing at the empty stores and rooms that he used to visit when he was younger.

“What exactly are we counting again?” He asked, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck when Maya gave him a disappointed look. 

“Everything. Now get a checklist in your head and start counting. I know you have a photographic memory, it’s what got you those good grades in school.” She smiled teasingly at Lukas, flicking him on the forehead.

“Alright.”


End file.
